First responders, solar array installers, and maintenance personnel operating near solar arrays can be exposed to dangerous or lethal voltages. The danger can be even higher if certain wires are disconnected through theft, vandalism, accident, natural forces, or other causes. To protect first responders, solar array installers, and maintenance personnel, solar arrays can be turned off in an emergency. However, the systems used to turn off a solar array in an emergency can also be disabled by the emergency (e.g., fire).